


Faerie Series

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Poetry, Poetry Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-30
Updated: 2002-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems about different faeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerie Series

**Author's Note:**

> In no way inspired by Neopets faeries. -.- Totally not. Also I was apparently going through a phase where I didn't like punctuation.

Fire Faerie

fire shooting up  
into the clear blue sky  
trees, shrubs, all vegetation  
spontaneously burst into flame  
the grass flares up  
as she passes over it  
streams and ponds evaporate  
the dry ground cracks  
from the heat  
brilliant auburn curls  
form a halo around her face  
her red dress  
glitters and shifts  
like dancing firelight  
shimmering wings  
red, orange, gold  
and all the colors in between  
the lovely queen  
of her fiery domain

.

.

Forest Faerie

Grass grows at her touch  
lush and green  
flowers bloom and trees sprout leaves  
the earth sings to her  
it sings through her  
animals surround her  
springs bubble forth  
at her mere request  
to nurture the plants she creates  
light brown hair with a hint of green  
cascades down her back and legs  
green eyes twinkle with laughter  
emerald wings  
seem to grow from her back  
she sweeps through the forest  
making hardly a sound  
her musical laughter  
rings through the woods  
inviting all to join in her dance

.

.

Fog Faerie

Fog rolls onward  
A gray wall  
It swirls away from her feet  
Little tendrils  
Like smoke  
A hazy blanket  
Enshrouding her  
Damp and cool  
Sweeping onward  
Her gray dress is made of  
Thousands of tiny beads  
Little droplets of moisture  
Shifting shades of gray with her mood  
Eyes the color of the swirling fog  
A face so young  
With hair so gray  
Wings a delicate gauze  
Appear too fragile to be touched  
As nebulous as the fog 

.

. 

Frost Faerie

Ice crunches  
Beneath her light footsteps  
Water drips nearby  
Pillars of ice tower  
Against the crisp blue sky  
Frost biting at everything it can reach  
Cool breezes brush by her  
Colors dance, reflected by the ice  
Pure and white is her palace  
Icicles hang from her fingers  
And nestle in her light blonde hair  
Cold blue eyes  
Her frozen domain  
She walks across water  
And it freezes at her touch  
A warm white dress  
Lined with light fur  
Wings adorned with ice  
Flutter at her back

.

.

Freedom Faerie

Air rushes through  
The craggy cliffs  
Nooks and crannies  
Catch the wind  
Cradle it, give it a voice  
The stark brown cliffs  
Bare of life, dropping forever  
To the forest below  
Seem to exhale another gust  
Catching her pure white wings  
Feathers like silk  
Spread without a sound  
Her long cream dress  
Flares in the breeze  
Her pale blonde hair  
Streams out behind her  
Her eyes change color as the shifting currents  
Her words are ripped from her lips  
To race the clouds across the sky

.

.

Forbidden Faerie

Black clouds loom  
over a deserted plain  
barren and brown  
straggely trees reach  
lifeless branches high  
not a whisper of life  
or a breath of wind stirs  
caves blacker than night  
leer in the distance  
out of these caves she emerges  
lacy ebony wings extend  
in a silky rustle  
seem to absorb  
any light that dares  
to shine to closely  
her inky black dress  
matches her sooty hair  
blowing across her purple eyes


End file.
